Prize for Love
by aimiicha
Summary: COMPLETE ! Perjuangan Jung Yunho mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong harus tersendat karena 'Joongie yang nakal' ?
1. Chapter 1

**PRIZE FOR LOVE**

**Author : AiMii Yunjaeshipper**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : School , romance, family**

**WARNING BOYXBOY , YAOI ! saya sudah memperingatkan =) typo bertebaran karena saya author baru buat ff Yaoi~ harap maklumi yaa (_ _)**

**Disclaimer : ff ini 1000% milik saya , YunJae dan cast yang lain milik agency mereka dan tentunya Tuhan yang maha Esa. Saya Cuma meminjam nama untuk para YunJae shipper yang sedang dilanda kerinduan akan umma-appa(?)**

**Maaf judul sama isi ga nyambung(?) habis paling ga bisa nyari judul yang bagus *bow**

**...YunJae...**

"MWO ? apa yang umma bicarakan?" Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang mempunyai bibir semerah cerry, rambut yang hitam dan halus dan dan.. (deskripsikan sendiri) hampir tersedak roti bakai selai coklatnya karena perkataan sang umma, Kim Heechul

"aish~ umma bilang, umma akan tugas bersama appamu di luar negeri selama 1 tahun dan kami sudah berencana menitipkanmu pada teman lama umma" sang umma, Kim Heechul masih asyik dengan roti bakarnya

"ANDWAE! Kenapa umma memutuskan secara sepihak,memang benar aku tak mau pindah sekolah ke luar negeri, tapi kenapa harus dititipkan ke teman umma? Jaejoong sudah besar umma"

"Tidak , kau tetap harus tinggal dengan Jung Siwon dan istrinya mulai 2 hari lagi. Lagipula anak mereka kan sunbae-mu di sekolah"

"Jung ? Jung Yunho-sunbae? Dia orang yang paling ingin aku hindari di sekolah umma.." kali ini jaejoong sedikit merengek pada ummanya

"sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Siapkan dirimu 2 hari lagi" tegas Heechul dan segera kembali ke kamarnya karena roti bakar di tangannya sudah habis

"appaa~" kali ini jaejoong mengalihkan padangannya dan meminta pertolongan pada sang appa , Kim Hangeng

"jangan padaku jaejoong, kau mengerti kan bagaimana keras kepalanya umma-mu itu. Appa saja terkadang tak bisa meluluhkan hati ummamu itu" jelas hangeng sambil tersenyum lembut pada putra satu-satunya itu

"ne appa.. ara, aku akan menuruti umma" akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah, meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali ke kamarnya

**...YunJae...**

Kim Jaejoong, saat ini dirinya sedang berdiri di depan kediaman Jung-family. Setelah mengantarkan umma dan appanya di bandara tadi. Kim Jaejoong sudah dijemput oleh sopir Jung-family. Jangan heran, mereka adalah pemilik Jung-corp salah satu perusahaan yang besar di Korea. Dan anak tunggal mereka, Jung Yunho adalah penerus dari Jung-corp karena reputasinya itulah Jung Yunho sangat terkenal di DongBang HighSchool.

Karena itulah, Kim Jaejoong 'sedikit' membenci Jung Yunho. Menurutnya namja seperti Jung Yunho adalah sosok namja yang sombong dan angkuh. Begitulah persepsi Jaejoong tentang orang-orang kaya di sekitanya. Dan masalahnya, Jung-ahjussi adalah sahabat lama ummanya. It's a disaster.

"JAEJOONGIE~" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil jaejoong

"ah annyeonghaseyo.. kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil berusaha melepas pelukan ahjumma itu

"oh mian.. aku Jung Ki Bum.. istri Jung Siwon.. kau pasti Kim Jaejoong anak Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng kan?"

"ne.." kata Jaejoong mengangguk antara bingung dan malu

"kajja, Siwon dan Yunho ada di dalam"

"ne ahjumma"

"umma ne, umma, panggil Siwon appa juga.. jangan ahjussi.. kau boleh memanggil Yunho hyung.. atau... Yunnie juga boleh" Kibum menggoda Jaejoong yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya sambil menyeret 2 koper besar. Namja yang di goda hanya memutar bola matanya bosan –tentu saja tanpa diketahui Kim ahju- eh, umma.

"ya! Umma jangan permalukan aku"

Jung Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan ummanya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong

"kubantu membawa kopermu"

"ah tidak per..." sebelum jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Jung Yunho sudah duluan merebut salah satu kopernya dan menuju satu ruangan. Mungkin kamar barunya

"Yunho akan menunjukkan kamarmu" Kibum tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong

Dan dengan terpaksa, Kim jaejoong mengikuti Jung Yunho dengan langkah malas.

**...YunJae...**

"uwaaaah" Jaejoong takjub melihat pemandangan kamar barunya. Letak kamar barunya itu memang cukup strategis. Beranda kamar kim jaejoong berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah keluarga Jung yang –memang- cukup besar itu.

"bagaimana ? kau suka?" Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang kamar Jaejoong

"ini indah sekali!" mata does jaejoong menatap takjub pada pemandangan kamar barunya dari beranda dan berbalik menatap Yunho

"syukurlah kalau kau suka" mata musang Yunho tersenyum menatap mata Jaejoong

DEG

Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jung Yunho. Perasaan apa tadi ? kenapa ia merasa bergetar melihat Yunho? Aniya aniya.

"aku keluar sebentar ne, ohiya, kamarku disebelahmu, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, ada pintu kecil agar segera menuju kamarku di dekat jendela beranda. Tenanglah, aku takkan macam-macam padamu, karena pintu itu hanya bisa di buka lewat kamarmu. Saa, nikmatilah" Yunho berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"ne gomawo Yunho-ssi"

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong "Yunho, cukup Yunho, ara ?" setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

'Jung Yunho. Ia tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

**...YunJae...**

Suasana Ruang makan keluarga Jung hari minggu ini terlihat ceria sekali. Kibum dan Jaejoong yang sedang bercanda sambil memasak sarapan pagi. Sedangkan Jung Siwon dan Jung Yunho, ayah dan anak itu sedang serius menatap bacaan di tangan masing-masing.

"Yah! Jung Yunho kau sedang apa sih? Sesekali ajak ayahmu bicara, sepi sekaaaliii" Kibum berteriak dari arah dapur

"Umma! Aku sedang belajar nih"

"iya chagiya, Yunho sedang belajar untuk try-out besok" Siwon berbicara

"aaakkhh aku tidak mengerti materi kelas 2 ! banyak sekali dan aku tak bisa mengerti satu persatu" frustasi Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"bagaimana kalau Jaejoong saja yang mengajari Yunho?"

"mwo?" Kim jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan penggorengannnya menoleh ke arah Kibum

"nah, Jaejoong kan di kelas 2, dia pasti mengerti materi-materi kelas 2."

"ah betul juga chagiya, bagaimana Jaejoong? Kalian belajar di kamar Yunho saja. Kamar Yunho cukup luas" siwon mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju

"n.. ne.. ahju- eh, appa" Jaejoong tak bisa menolak.

"bagus! Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan segera belajar" titah Kibum pada Jae dan Yunho yang saat ini menghela nafas pasrah.

**...YunJae...**

Sudah 2 jam Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu di kamar Yunho. Dan sepertinya Jung Yunho sudah mengerti materi-materi kelas 2 yang tadi ia ajarkan. Tidak Sulit bagi Jaejoong karena ia adalah anak yang –termasuk- jenius. Bahkan materi-materi kelas 3 yang diperlihatkan siwon sudah masuk ke otaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Joongie" panggil Yunho yang saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran dengan Buku menutupi wajahnya

"mwo ? kau memanggilku joongie?" perhatian Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap buku Yunho akhirnya melihat ke pemilik suara

"tidak boleh?"

"boleh saja.. apa ? kenapa kau memanggilku" Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat-lihat buku Yunho lagi

"boleh aku meminta satu hadiah?"

"hadiah? Memang hadiah apa?" Jaejoong tetap serius pada tumpukan hadiah

"poppo~ di pipi"

Kali ini perkataan Yunho berhasil membuat jaejoong menoleh untuk kedua kalinya

"Poppo? Kau gila?"

"aku tidak gila Joongie! Aku serius! Aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu"

Loading please...

"me.. me.. memang apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

"Jika ujian Try-out matematikaku kali ini mendapat 9,0 aku boleh menciummu"

Jaejoong berfikir sejanak dan menoleh ke arah tumpukan lembar kertas try-out matematika lama Yunho. Disitu tercetak tak lebih dari angka 7,5 dan paling tinggi 7,9.

'sepertinya dia tidak akan berhasil'

"ba.. baiklah kalau kau berhasil mendapat 9.0 kau boleh menciumku! Ingat ! hanya dipipi!"

"YES! Jung Yunho akan berjuang" secepat kilat Jung Yunho langsung dalam posisi duduk dan belajar kembali

'lihat saja Jaejoong, aku akan mendapat nilai 9.0 , bukan hanya mendapat ciumanmu tapi juga akan mendapatkan hatimu. Jung Yunho akan berjuang' senyum yunho dalam hati

**...YunJae...**

**Sip.. chapter 1 beres.. **

**Ini ide dadakan pas lagi ngelamun di kelas (?)**

**So? Keep or delete ?**

**Makasih buat yang review Summer Love :***

**Jangan lupa yang ini di review juga yaaa =) GOMAWOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIZE FOR LOVE**

**Author : AiMii Yunjaeshipper**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Genre : School , romance, family**

**WARNING BOYXBOY , YAOI ! saya sudah memperingatkan =) typo bertebaran karena saya author baru buat ff Yaoi~ harap maklumi yaa (_ _)**

**Disclaimer : ff ini 1000% milik saya , YunJae dan cast yang lain milik agency mereka dan tentunya Tuhan yang maha Esa. Saya Cuma meminjam nama untuk para YunJae shipper yang sedang dilanda kerinduan akan umma-appa(?)**

**Maaf judul sama isi ga nyambung(?) habis paling ga bisa nyari judul yang bagus *bow**

**...YunJae...**

DongBang High School pagi hari

"Jaeeee Pagiii" teriakan nyaring namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang berlari menghampiri Jaejoong

"Su-ie jangan berteriak pagi-pagi di telingaku, kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" Jaejoong protes pada temannya itu sambil menggarukkan jari kelingkingnya ke telinga

"hehe mian mian, aku senang sekali mendengar kau tak jadi pindah ke luar negeri, kau masih tinggal di rumahmu kan?"

"tidak, aku tinggal di rumah teman lama umma"

"jinjja? Dimana?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan-kirinya melihat apakah ada orang atau tidak di sekitar mereka

"rumah Jung Yunho-sunbae" bisiknya pada junsu

"MWO ? Jinjja ? Jung Yunho anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris Jung-corp?"

"YA! Jangan keras-keras!" Jaejoong hanya bernafas lega karena lorong yang mereka lewati saat ini sepi.

"jadi, bagaimana kesan pertamamu?"

"Kesan pertama? Hari pertama saja aku sudah mendapat bencana"

"eh?" Junsu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda ia belum mengerti

"Jadi ... " dimulailah Jaejoong bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin

"Hahahaha, sial sekali hidupmu Kim Jaejoong"

"diam kau su-ie , aku yakin aku akan menang, seorang Jung Yunho mendapat 9.00? mendapat 8.00 saja tidak pernah"

"Tak taukah kau Jae ? bahwa cinta dapat melakukan segalanya"

"jangan sok puitis Kim Junsu"

"so? Kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang Jung Yunho?"

"memang kemarin itu pernyataan cinta ya, su-ie?" Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"YA ! Kim Jaejoong hentikan muka polosmu itu !"

**...YunJae...**

-Skip time-

Break time now..

Suasana kelas 2-A sedang ramai saat ini, kenapa ? karena seorang Jung Yunho yang notabene siswa kelas 3-B datang ke gedung kelas 2 hanya untuk menemui Kim Jaejoong. Sontak yeoja-yeoja di kelas 2-A berteriak histeris karena dapat bertemu seorang Jung Yunho.

"mau apa kau kesini?" Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"menemuimu" senyum yunho

Blush.. wajah Kim Jaejoong langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Yunho

"tak penting! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, kau membuatku dalam situasi sulit"

"hehe mian Jaejoongie~ aku kesini mau pinjam buku bahasa inggrismu, karena sebentar lagi seoIn – seosangnim akan menjelaskan pelajaran kelas 2 dan bukuku hilang"

Dengan kasar Kim jaejoong melempar buku bahasa inggrisnya dan langsung ditangkap Jung Yunho

"Thanks" senyum Yunho lagi sambil meninggalkan kelas

Saat ini semua tatapan mata siswa kelas 2-A menoleh pada Kim Jaejoong dan sontak pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Jung Yunho berputar-putar disekitar Jaejoong.

'Jung Yunhooo! Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku dalam situasi yang sulit!' geram jaejoong dalam hatinya

**...YunJae...**

Hujan. Saat ini hujan mewarnai langit yang sebelumnya cerah di kota Seoul. Kim Jaejoong saat ini berdiri di depan pintu depan sekolahnya sehabis mengganti sepatu sekolah dengan sepatunya sendiri.

"huh.. kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih?" Kim Jaejoong hanya melihat ke langit yang tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda untuk berhenti

"Ya ! kau kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menoleh kepada sekelompok yeoja yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Jaejoong mengenal mereka semua, Go Ahra, Tiffany dan Jessica adalah yeoja yang sangat terkenal di DongBang High School. Konon, siapapun yang mencari perhatian pada Jung Yunho akan dijahili oleh mereka bertiga. Ah, Jaejoong lupa bahwa tadi siang Yunho datang menemuinya, mungkin itulah yang membuat tiga yeoja itu datang ke Jaejoong.

"ikut kami!" Bentak Go Ahra. Sementara Tiffany dan Jessica menarik lengan Jaejoong kasar.

"YAA! Mau apa kalian" Jaejoong meronta

Jessica dan Tiffany lalu membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mandi, mengunci bilik pintu kamar mandi dari luar dan menyiramkan air lewat atas bilik itu. Sukses mengenai seluruh tubuh Kim jaejoong dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

"kenapa kau mendekati Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong? Tak taukah kau bahwa Jung Yunho hanyalah milik Ahra?" Tiffany berteriak pada Jaejoong

"memang apa urusan kalian? Memang Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa kau pacarnya oy Go Ahra!" tantang Jaejoong

"kau.. kau berani padaku, Jessica, ambil selang dan semprotkan pada anak ini." Titah ratu (?) Go Ahra

"ba..." sebelum Jessica selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya dipegang keras oleh orang yang datang di belakang mereka

"Yu.. Yunho-oppa.. apa yang kau.." Go Ahra terbata-bata

"MAU APA KAU PADA KIM JAEJOONG HUH?" Yunho berteriak

"a..aku tidak.."

"Sebelum aku benar-benar marah, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI SINI KALIAN! Dan jangan sampai aku melihat kalian mengganggu Jaejoong lagi. KELUAR SEKARANG!" bentak Yunho pada tiga yeoja yang saat ini berlari ketakutan keluar dari skamar mandi.

Yunho perlahan membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi tempat Jaejoong berada.

"gwenchana?" Yunho hanya menatap nanar pada sosok cantik di hadapannya yang menggigil kedinginan karena guyuran air di tubuhnya

"Jung Yunho.. s..sudah k..kubilang jangan membuatku dalam s..situasi sulit" kata Jaejoong bergetar

"Mian..." Yunho meletakkan blazernya di pundak Jaejoong. "kajja kita pulang" dilihatnya Jaejoong dan dengan inisiatif Yunho sendiri, ia menggendong Yunho ala bridal style

"Turunkan aku, Jung Yunho"

"sudah diam jae. Kau begini karena aku, aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu"

Kata-kata Yunho bagaikan mantra yang membuat mulut Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata. Akhirnya ia memilih diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

**...YunJae...**

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Jaejoong. Umma Yunho sudah panik sedari tadi karena melihat Jaejoong pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Untunglah Yunho berhasil menenangkan ummanya dan membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

"mandilah.. kau pasti capek"

"gomawo"

"Tak apa, ini salahku Jae"

... tak ada seorangpun yang bicara diantara mereka.

"a.. aku mandi dulu" akhirnya jaejoong memecah kesunyian

Brugk. Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja.. jebal.." kali ini Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong dan memeluknya

Sunyi diantara mereka berdua, hanya suara nafas yang terdengar. Setelah beberapa lama, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"pipimu memerah Jae.. Kau mulai jatuh cintakah padaku ?" goda Yunho

"a.. ani.. sudahlah aku mau mandi! Aku mulai kedinginan" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sedikit menjauh darinya

"Jangan lupakan janjimu Jae.." kali ini tangan Yunho mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jaejoong

"ara ara, aku adalah orang yang tak pernah ingkar janji Jung Yunho. Tapi sebaiknya kau mulai belajar sekarang"

"aku pegang kata-katamu Jae.."

"Ingat! Hanya di pipi"

"di pipi saja sudah cukup Jae, lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban untuk apa?"

"perasaanku..."

"a.. aku tak tau ! keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga Jung Yunhoooo!" kata jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan orang yang didorong Jaejoong hanya tertawa renyah menghadapi perilaku Jaejoong yang selalu tak dapat ditebaknya itu.

**...YunJae...**

"pagi umma.." Yunho datang ke ruang makan lalu mencium pipi kanan ummanya

"Pagi yunnie, ayo segera duduk, kau dan Jae akan berangkat bersama kan?"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menjawab bersamaan, sambil memakan roti bakar coklat mereka

"kenapa sih Jae? Tentu saja kau harus berangkat bersama Yunnie kan?" senyum Nyoya Jung Kibum

"kau bisa memakai mobil appa kalau mau Yunho" tawar Jung Siwon

"Tak apa appa, aku jalan kaki saja bersama Jae.. kami berangkat umma"

"Hati-hati ya kalian" nyonya Jung melambai pada putranya dan Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho di belakangnya

"aahhh~ andai Jaejoong jadi menantuku aku tak masalah walaupun dia namja. Benarkan appa?"

"Kau aneh-aneh saja chagi.. kalau Yunho mau tentu saja aku merestuinya. Kita tak boleh memaksakan perasaan Yunho kan?" senyum Jung Siwon bijak pada sang istri

"yah.. aku berharap Jaejoong bisa jatuh cinta pada Yunho"

"kau konyol chagi, mana mungkin ada yang tidak tertarik pada anak kita? Dia kan "

"dia kan duplikatmu wahai Jung Siwon"

"tapi senyumnya lebih mirip senyummu Jung Kibum"

"aku berharap yang terbaik untuk Yunho, tapi kalau mereka saling mencintai, aku akan sangat mendukung mereka hahaha" tawa Jung Kibum renyah

**...YunJae...**

"oooyyy Kim Jaejoong" Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berjalan di belakang jaejoong menggoda namja cantik di depannya itu.

"apa?" akhirnya jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, tepat disaat jarak antara mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Mungkin bibir jaejoong dan bibir yunho hanya terpaut jarak 5 cm.

Sontak Kim Jaejoong mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Jung Yunho.

"hari ini aku ada ujian matematika"

"lalu?"

"ingat janjimu kan kalau aku mendapat nilai 9.00?"

"kau sudah mengingatkan tentang itu berapa kali Jung Yunho? Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, kau akan mendapat pukulan dari tasku" kali ini Jaejoong mengangkat tasnya pertanda mengingatkan Yunho.

"aku terlalu senang jae, bahkan aku belajar semalaman."

"ne.. ne.. aku hargai semangatmu"

"do'akan aku ya" belai Yunho lembut pada rambut Jaejoong

Blusshh..

Sekali lagi wajah Kim Jaejoong dibuat memerah karena perlakuan Jung Yunho.

"pipimu memerah lagi Jae.. kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

"diam kau!" dan pukulan tas Jaejoong medarat tepat di pundak Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung kabur begitu saja.

"appo.. sakit Jae.. ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berlari mengejar jaejoong

**...YunJae...**

**Chapter 2 update ngebuuuuttt ! mumpung ide ada sama waktu ada sekalian ditulis deh =) makasih banyak yang dukung ff ini..**

**Oiya buat **_**YuyaLoveSungmin**_** yang tanyak bentuk pintunya gimana, pintu kecil itu kayak pintu diantara dinding mereka berdua. Kayak pintu biasa tapi tingginya mungkin Cuma 1 meter. Jadi pintu itu bakal ngehubungin kamar mereka berdua. Ada fungsinya kok nanti –hint-**

**Rencananya sih Cuma buat 3 part.. tpi liat aja selanjutnya.. soalnya masih mikirin sekuel **_**Summer Love**_

**Berusaha ngasih banyak part buat YooSu , dan changmin masih belum keliatan dicerita ini /ditabok/**

**Akhir kata, wanna review again ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIZE FOR LOVE**

**Author : AiMii Yunjaeshipper**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Genre : School , romance, family**

**WARNING BOYXBOY , YAOI ! saya sudah memperingatkan =) typo bertebaran karena saya author baru buat ff Yaoi~ harap maklumi yaa (_ _)**

**Disclaimer : ff ini 1000% milik saya , YunJae dan cast yang lain milik agency mereka dan tentunya Tuhan yang maha Esa. Saya Cuma meminjam nama untuk para YunJae shipper yang sedang dilanda kerinduan akan umma-appa(?)**

**Maaf judul sama isi ga nyambung(?) habis paling ga bisa nyari judul yang bagus *bow**

**...YunJae...**

"Jadi ? bagaimana?" saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di kamar Jaejoong. Dengan posisi Kim Jaejoong duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan Jung Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

Yunho yang menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya kini menggeleng dengan sedih.

"jelaskan sekarang bagaimana nilaimu Jung Yunho" kata jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tanda ia ingin melihat kertas nilai matematika seorang Jung Yunho

Yunho segera mengerti maksud Jaejoong dan menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang saat ini sudah kusut. Pertanda sudah diremas-remas oleh sang pemilik.

Jaejoong melihat angka 8.9 tercetak di kertas itu. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, berusaha menahan tawa yang mungkin sejak tadi ia ingin keluarkan. Tetapi, melihat wajah lesu Jung Yunho ia jadi tak tega.

'melakukan permainan taruhan ini bersama Jung Yunho memang menyenangkan, karena aku pasti menang kkk~' tawa Jaejoong dalam hati

"ehem, karena kau tidak berhasil mendapat nilai 9.0, taruhan kita aku yang menang.." Kata Jaejoong sambil tetap memasang muka datar.

"Tapi Jae.." kali ini Yunho memohon sebuah keringanan pada Jaejoong. Keinginannya untuk mengecup pipi orang yang selalu dipujanya pupus sudah karena nilai ulangan brengsek yang hanya selisih satu poin dari perjanjiannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jung Yunho. Aku menyetujui taruhan denganmu karena aku memang yakin aku akan menang. Dan sekarang, aku sudah menang. Taruhan ini berakhir." Kata Jaejoong tegas.

"Sial! Kenapa harus kurang 1 poin sih?" Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi

Kim Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia terkikik melihat Jung Yunho yang notabene seorang pangeran di sekolahnya, selalu menjadi orang yang dapat melakukan segalanya dapat frustasi karena satu hal. Tak bisa mencium pipinya.

Yunho yang memperhatikan tawa Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Kim Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya. Memberikan sentuhan halus pada pipi orang yang ia sayangi itu. Jaejoong yang merasa tangan Yunho menyentuhnya, menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter lagi darinya.

CUP

Bibir hati itu menyentuk bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membelalakkan matanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong. Dan menatap lembut pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah sepenuhnya tersadar apa yang terjadi sontak mendorong yunho dari hadapannya.

"Y,,YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Perjanjian kita hanya di pipi dan kau tak mampu mendapat nilai 9.0 dari perjanjian itu. Dan sekarang kau menciumku? Di bibir? KAU GILA JUNG YUNHO" kali ini jaejoong berteriak, matanya memerah, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Mi-mian Jae.. aku.. aku hanya tak bisa.." Yunho gugup karena sosok di hadapannya kini menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Demi Tuhan, ia tak ingin membuat Kim Jaejoong bersedih.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! SEKARANG!" kali ini Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar marah pada Yunho.

Yunho yang tak ingin Jaejoong semakin marah segera keluar dari kamar Jae. Ia berfikir ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah Jaejoong lebih tenang. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat Kim Jaejoong menangis. Itu semakin menyakiti hatinya. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, lututnya menjadi lemas dan ia pun tertunduk di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Menyadari perbuatan bodohnya, menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Kini jaejoong akan membencinya.

**...YunJae...**

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Jung pagi ini tampak sepi. Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk berhadapan dan makan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Yunho makan sambil sesekali melirik pada Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunduk sambil berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Terima kasih makanannya. umma, aku berangkat." Jaejoong meletakkan mangkok nasinya. bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Jaejoong, kau tak bersama Yunho?"

"Tidak umma, aku berangkat sendiri saja. Aku berangkat" Jaejoong memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah keluarga Jung.

Hening. Kali ini tinggal tiga orang bermarga Jung di ruang makan.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong eoh?" Jung Kibum memukul kepala yunho dengan koran.

"Appo umma..." Yunho hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Jelaskan sekarang padaku Jung Yunho. Kau apakan Kim Jaejoong sampai-sampai jadi pendiam seperti itu?"

"aku..."

"apa?" kali ini Jung Kibum sudah sangat ingin memukul kepala anak satu-satunya itu lagi karena geram

"aku... menciumnya umma..." suara Yunho agak ia rendahkan saat bilang 'menciumnya', tapi tetap saja Kibum mendengarnya.

"mwoh? Kau mencium jaejoong dimana eoh? Kau dapat nilai 9.0 kah ?"

"di bibir.." sesaat Yunho berfikir sejenak dengan perkataan ummanya itu "mwoh? Umma tau darimana aku taruhan dengan Jaejoong soal nilaiku?"

"tak penting! Sekarang kenapa kau menciumnya di bibir sedangkan perjanjian kalian hanya di pipi?"

"dan kenapa umma harus tau semua gerak gerikku dan Jaejoong? Sudahlah, aku berangkat." Yunho dengan segera memakai sepatunya dan menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar.

Jung Kibum kali ini memijat-mijat kepalanya "aku tak pernah mengerti anak itu maunya apa."

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kelakuan anak dan istrinya itu hanya menyeruput kopinya. "Ia sudah dewasa, chagi. Sebegitu sukanya ia pada Jaejoong sehingga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menciumnya..."

".. dan membuatnya bersedih eoh? Kemana senyuman manis calon menantukuu"

Siwon yang memandang kelakuan Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**...YunJae...**

"ya! Kim Jaejoong, dari pagi hingga saat ini kau melamun terus, setidaknya ceritakan padaku dong.." Kim Junsu duduk di bangku depan Jaejoong mulai bosan dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau kau tau mau cerita aku saja yang bercerita, ya! Dengarkan aku Kim Jaejoong~" kali ini Junsu merengek pada Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, ada apa Kim Junsu, su-ie ?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku ditembak!" Junsu saat ini terkikik malu karena menceritakannya

"Mwo? Dengan siapa?" mau tak mau Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan cerita Junsu saat ini

"anak kelas 3-B! Park Yoochun-sunbae. Kau tau? Aku sudah lama mengaguminya dan ternyata ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"tunggu, maksudmu Park Yoochun-sunbaes sahabat Jung Yunho?"

"yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, ah! Jangan-jangan penyebab kau melamun terus gara-gara Jung Yunho ya ?"

"a-ani.."

"Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya Kim Jaejoong. Aku itu sudah sangat-sangat mengenal dirimu. " kali ini Kim Junsu memberikan tatapan maut pada Jaejoong agar mau bercerita

"huh... su-ie apakah salah kalau ada seseorang menciummu?"

"MWO? MAKSUDMU JUNG YUNHO MENCIUMMU?" teriak Junsu yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Jae

"Y,,Ya! Jangan keras keras."

"Mi-mian.. dia menciummu? Di pipi? Di bibir?"

"bibir.."

"MWO? DIA MENCIUMMU DI BIBIR ? KURANG AJAR JUNG YUNHO!" teriakan kedua dari Kim Junsu sukses membuat buku paket matematika Jaejoong mendarat di kepala Junsu.

"Sudah kubilang Jangan keras-keras!"

"Ta.. tapi Jae.. kali ini dia kurang ajar sekali Jae." Dengan cepat junsu meraih hapenya. Mengetikkan kalimat dan mengirimnya.

"SMS pada siapa kau?"

"Yoochunnie.. aku ingin kalian berdua bertemu."

"HAH? Tak mau, aku tak mau bertemu Jung Yunho."

"kali ini kau HARUS menemuinya." Junsu memberikan sedikir penekanan pada kata-kata 'harus' sehingga tak ada alasan bagi jaejoong untuk menolak perintah sahabatnya itu.

**...YunJae...**

"HUAKAKAKAK" tawa Park Yoochun meledak setelah Yunho menceritakan kejadian memalukan dan paling tidak termaafkan seumur hidup Yunho –menurutnya-

"diam kau jidat lebar! Jangan tertawa lagi"

"mian mian Yunho-ah, aku kan juga sedang berbahagia saat ini. Boleh dong aku sekalian menyalurkannya dengan tawa karena cerita bodohmu itu"

"huh? Memang kau bahagia kenapa eoh?"

"Tentu saja karena saat ini kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kim Junsu."

"Kim Junsu? Kim Junsu sahabat Jaejoong?"

"yup siapa lagi, kau tak tau kan selama ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sangat imut Yunho-ah."

"Lebih imut Jaejoong"

"di otakmu hanya ada Jaejoong eoh?"

"andai kalian berdua dapat membantuku akur dengan Jaejoong lagi.."

_You got the wrong number.. I'm sorry you got the wrong number_

Nada dering hape Yoochun menghentikan cerita keduanya.

"masih memakai nada dering itu eoh?"

"hey, ini lagu yang bagus Jung Yunho~. Ah, Junsu sms."

**...**

**From : Su-ie saranghaeee**

**To : Park Yoochunnie :* :***

**Subject : -**

**Yoochunnie~ aku tau kau sudah mendengar bagaimana keadaan Yunho-sunbae dan Jaejoong. Aku ingin mereka berdua akur lagi. Sebenarnya aku tau bahwa mereka itu saling menyukai. Sayangnya Jaejoong terlalu polos untuk menyadari itu. Aku tunggu kau pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah ya. Jangan lupa membawa Yunho-sunbae. Kalau dia tak mau, seret saja atau kau bisa gunakan nama Jaejoong sebagai alasannya. Gomawoo saranghae :***

**...**

Yoochun hanya mengeluarkan smirk khasnya membaca sms Junsu.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, kau ingin berbaikan dengan Jaejoong kan?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk lemas.

"Ikut aku sepulang sekolah ke Taman belakang. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

**...YunJae...**

**Chapter 3 update nih :D sekarang Aii mau bales yang review plus tanya2 yaaa..**

**Q : plotnya kecepetan**

**A : nah ! Ai itu paling lemah dalam hal satu ini. Ai buat dalam satu chapter itu paling 1500 kata. Soalnya idenya Cuma dapet segitu. Daripada nguap mending cukup segitu ajadeh **** mian ya kalau ga puas **

**...**

**Nurhanita Fenita Clouds Elf : kenapa Jae tanya 'memang hadiah apa' bkannya 'kenapa harus memberi hadiah?' chapnya dipanjangin**

**A: Karena jaejoong itu aku gambarin di ff ini suka tantangan jadinya langsung ajadeh nerima tantangan Yunppa. Untuk Chapnya dipanjangin Aii masih belom bisa **** tergantung ide yang muncul.. mian ya.**

...

**sTo Yjminnie : author setiap hari ngelamun di kelas kok biar dapet ide XD**

**To Kei Tsukiyomi : makasih dukungannya **

**To Violin Diaz : apakah benar ini rencana Hanchul ? terus review ya XD *modus author **

**To Maria8 : mian.. idenya Cuma segitu **

**To Ichigo song : ini yoochun udah dapet part.. tinggal changmin nih.. *author mikir**

**To YuyaLoveSungmin : siip :D ditunggu ya selanjutnya**

**To AndreyChoi : sayang Yunho ga dapet 9.0 nih.. *author digampar**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review :* maaf ga bisa nampilin satu-satu karena sibuk dikejar tugas..**

**Review again ne ? :Ds**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRIZE FOR LOVE**

**Author : AiMii Yunjaeshipper**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Genre : School , romance, family**

**WARNING BOYXBOY , YAOI ! saya sudah memperingatkan =) typo bertebaran karena saya author baru buat ff Yaoi~ harap maklumi yaa (_ _)**

**Disclaimer : ff ini 1000% milik saya , YunJae dan cast yang lain milik agency mereka dan tentunya Tuhan yang maha Esa. Saya Cuma meminjam nama untuk para YunJae shipper yang sedang dilanda kerinduan akan umma-appa(?)**

**Maaf judul sama isi ga nyambung(?) habis paling ga bisa nyari judul yang bagus *bow**

**Di caps ini banyak kata-kata kasar -_-)v biar lebih menjiwai**

**...YunJae...**

Jung Yunho memandang frustasi pada tumpukan tugas di hadapannya. Tumpukan tugas dari Choi-seosangnim memang sangat menyebalkan. Ah, perlu dicatat. Ini memang salah Yunho juga lupa mengerjakan tugasnya sehingga Ia mendapat hukuman menyalin catatan tadi 10 kali lipat lebih banyak. Parahnya lagi harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga.

"Guru Sialan! Padahal aku ada pertemuan penting sebentar lagi." Yunho menggumam kesal sambil tangannya terus menulis pada lembaran-lembaran di hadapannya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kapan kau akan segera menyelesaikan tugasmu itu?" Park Yoochun bersandar pada ambang pintu kelas sambil terus-terusan memandang pada jam tangannya. Seharusnya Ia dan Yunho sudah berada di taman belakang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi gara-gara tugas Yunho itulah membuat semuanya terlambat.

"Sebentar lagi Yoochun-ah. Aku tinggal menyelesaikan 2 catatan lagi"

"aish.. ingat! Kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengan Jaejoong, pergilah ke taman belakang. Kutunggu 30 menit lagi. Atau kau akan menyesal Jung Yunho"

"ara ara aku akan cepat"

**...YunJae...**

"Kim Junsu, aku sudah menunggu disini selama 30 menit. Aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong mondar mandir di depan sahabatnya. Kalau saja Junsu tak memaksanya, ia sudah pulang dari tadi dan bermain game di kamarnya.s

"Tunggu sebentar Joongie.. ah ! Chunnie!" Kim Junsu berteriak memanggil nama pacarnya yang baru datang

"mana Jung Yunho-sunbae?"

"Mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia dihukum"

"Mwo? Apa dia bodoh?"

"dia lebih bodoh daripada yang kau pikirkan chagi" Park Yoochun memijat pelipisnya. Mengerti kelakuan bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"ah, Jaejoong-ssi jebal tunggulah 30 menit lagi. Kalau Yunho belum datang kau boleh pulang" Yoochun berkata pada Jaejoong

"Kupegang kata-katamu sunbae." Dengan gusar Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman.

**...YunJae...**

"DAMN! Tinggal 5 menit lagi!" Yunho dengan cepat membereskan tugas-tugasnya dan berlari ke arah ruang guru. Ia memilih jalan melewati lorong kelas 2 yang agak memutar agar dapat berlari ke Taman belakang dan meneriaki Yoochun agar menunggu sebentar saja. Ia tau sehabis mengumpulkan tugas Ia masih harus menghadapi ceramah dari Choi-seosangnim. Tetapi..

BRUK

Badan Yunho menubruk seseorang. Sontak Tugas-tugasnya pun berhamburan kemana-mana.

"YAK! Kalau Jalan lihat pakai mata. Kau..." belum sampai Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ia terkejut mendapati sosok yang ditabraknya itu.

"Jung Yunho Hyung!" Sosok itu sontak memeluk tubuh Yunho

**...YunJae...**

"Cukup! Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi!" Kali ini kesabaran Jaejoong telah habis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman belakang.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Junsu dan Yoochun berteriak bersamaan

"aarrgghh Jung Yunho bodoooh" Yoochun berteriak frustasi

Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati lorong kelas 2. Tatapannya berhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Jung Yunho, sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang. Namja itu sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi sedikit dari jung Yunho. Kakinya panjang, matanya menandakan bahwa ia sangat mengenal dan merindukan Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

'Tunggu, marah? Kenapa aku begitu marah melihat Yunho berpelukan dengan orang lain? Astaga' Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan hatinya

"Ja..Jaejoongie" Yunho kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan orang itu.

"i.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia sebenarnya.."

"CUKUP! Aku sudah muak denganmu Jung Yunho! Kau selalu berlaku seenaknya. Aku.. aku.." Jaejoong sudah tak mampu lagi menyelesaikan kata-katanya air matanya sudah mengalir dari ujung mata does miliknya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"JAE!" Yunho ingin mengejar Jaejoong tetapi tangannya ditahan.

"Lepaskan aku Shim Changmin!"

"Hyung.. kau sudah setahun tak melihat sepupumu yang paling tampan ini. Sebentar saja kita bicara ne? Tadi itu pacarmu? Cantik sekali"

namja itu, Shim Changmin, adalah saudara sepupu Jung Yunho yang sudah setahun ini pindah ke Jepang. Setau Yunho, Changmin masih berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas 1-A DongBang High School. Sebenarnya Yunho senang sekali melihat saudara sepupu 'food monster'nya ini sudah kembali. Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Ayolah Changmin, kau lihat dia kan tadi? Aku harus menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau adalah sepupuku."

"Jadi, benar kalian berpaca.."

".. dalam proses dan kau menghancurkan semuanya." Yunho memotong kata-kata Changmin dan segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

**...YunJae...**

BLAM

Kim Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Untunglah tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah saat ini. Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum belum pulang dari pekerjaan mereka yang super sibuk di kantor Jung corp.

Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak tau mengapa tapi perasaannya sekarang benar-benar sakit. Rasanya ia benar-benar marah ketika melihat Yunho berpelukan dengan namja itu. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di kepalanya adegan Yunho berpelukan dengan namja lain membuatnya sangat sedih, frustasi dan hilang kendali.

'aarrgghh Jung Yunho! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau.. kau..' Jaejoong berteriak dalam hatinya.

Tok.. tok..

"Jae? Kau di dalam?"

...

"Jae.. aku tau kau di dalam.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Namja itu.. dia.."

"MEMANG APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU!" teriak Jaejoong gusar dari kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perasaannya saat ini tak dapat ia kendalikan.

"tak ada... mungkin.. lagipula kau bukan siapa-siapaku Jae. Kau hanya anak dari teman lama orangtuaku. Tapi.. Kenapa kau menangis?"

DEG

Kini Jaejoong mematung dalam diatas tempat tidurnya. Badannya yang sedari tadi telungkup diatas bantal berpindah posisi menjadi terduduk dan terdiam. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Yunho benar, untuk apa dia menangis? Untuk apa dia menangisi Yunho sedangkan Yunho bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah seorang Jung Yunho. Namja yang selama ini ia benci karena ia selalu teringat masa lalunya. Ya, masa lalunya...

**...YunJae...**

'Jae.. kau tak makan?' seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya pada Jae kecil yang saat ini duduk di pojok ruangan panti asuhan. Panti asuhan? Benar, sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah anak adopsi pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Sejak umur 3 tahun , ia sudah berada di panti asuhan itu hingga saat umur 10 tahun, Hangeng dan Heechul mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

'bunda.. orangtua Jae yang sebenarnya dimana?' kali ini Jaejoong menatap orang yang ia panggil bunda tadi dengan tatapan sedih.

'orangtua Jae sibuk.. Jadi, mereka menitipkan Jae disini'

'BOHONG! Orangtua Jae sudah tak sayang pada Jae. Jae sudah tau bahwa orang tua Jae sudah bercerai karena mereka sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka. Mereka membuang Jae kesini! Jae benci mereka! Jae membenci orang kaya seperti mereka!' kali ini tatapan nanar anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu pecah menjadi tangisan. Pembicaraan Bunda dengan orangtua angkat barunya kemarin tak sengaja terdengar olehnya. Jae sudah tau semuanya, kenyataan yang membuat hatinya sangat perih.

'cup.. cup.. maafkan bunda sayang. Orangtua Jae sudah memiliki hidup mereka masing-masing. Jae sudah ada orang yang akan menyayangi Jae lagi. Jadi, Jae juga harus menyayangi orangtua Jae yang baru ne?'

'a..pa..kah.. mereka .. menya..yangi Jae bunda?' Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Bundanya. Bunda pengelola panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama 7 tahun ini. Tempat bernaungnya ketika kedua orangtuanya membuangnya.

'ne.. percaya pada bunda ne Jaejoongie'

**...YunJae...**

"Jae.. Jae aku minta maaf ne kalau yang membuatmu menangis adalah aku." Yunho masih berteriak di luar kamar Jaejoong. Dari nadanya, ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Jung Yunho adalah namja yang baik. Walaupun baru beberapa minggu ini ia mengenal dekat Jung Yunho, Jaejoong yakin Yunho berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya yang dulu membuangnya. Jung Yunho yang tersenyum padanya, bermain-main dengannya, Jung Yunho yang selalu dapat membuat hatinya berdebar dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Mungkin kau tak mengingatnya sekarang Jae.. tapi kau adalah cinta pertamaku dari 10 tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini aku masih menyukaimu. Aku takkan berbuat macam-macam lagi padamu Jae. Mian."

Drap drap drap

Langkah kaki Yunho menjauh dari pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tunggu,

'10 tahun yang lalu? Bukankah aku baru bertemu dengan Yunho saat SMA? Tapi kenapa ia bilang 10 tahun lalu? Saat aku masih berada di panti asuhan?' Kali ini Kim Jaejoong bingung dengan pernyataan Yunho. Tangisannya telah berhenti sejak Yunho mengucapkan 'mian' padanya. Oh tidak, kali ini Jaejoonglah yang harus minta maaf.

**...YunJae...**

Hening. Sekali lagi suasana ruang makan keluarga Jung sepi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara saat makan pagi ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menatap pada makanannya masing-masing tanpa saling menatap. Hingga akhirnya Jung Siwon bersuara.

"Yunho, sepupumu Changmin sudah pulang dari Jepang"

"aku tau, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah." Kata Yunho datar sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh, Jadi kau sudah bertemu. Dia akan satu sekolah denganmu, jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak mungkin ia akan memintamu membelikan macam-macam snack untuknya. Hahaha" Canda Jung Siwon. Tapi melihat tak ada satupun yang tertawa, Kibum memberikan deathglare untuk suaminya itu.

"aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat umma" Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"aish, mau kemana anak itu? Padahal sekolah masih akan dimulai 1 jam lagi." Jung Kibum menatap heran pada kepergian Yunho. Ia yakin sesuatu yang lebih besar telah terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"emm.. umma, aku boleh tanya, Changmin itu siapa ?"

"Shim Changmin itu sepupu Yunho yang setahun lalu pindah ke Jepang. Mereka berdua sangat dekat layaknya saudara, maklumlah mereka berdua anak tunggal. Oh iya aku ada foto mereka, tunggu sebentar ya." Jung Kibum lalu berjalan mengambil beberapa album foto di lemari.

"nah, ini dia Changmin, Joongie" Jung Kibum menunjuk pada sebuah foto Jung Yunho bersama seorang namja lain, yang Jaejoong kira itu adalah Changmin, ketika kelulusan.

DEG

Jadi, namja yang kemarin adalah sepupu Yunho? Dan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Yunho ia menyalahkan Yunho adalah namja brengsek yang playboy. Sial, Jaejoong lah yang bersalah kali ini.

"aku.. berangkat umma" kali ini Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil tasnya, memakai sepatunya dan berharap dapat menyusul Yunho.

**...YunJae...**

"YA! Kim Jaejoong kau datang ke sekolah dengan muka seperti itu lagi!" Junsu yang baru datang mendapati Jaejoong tengah tidur dengan wajah kusam di bangkunya.

"SU-IEE HUAAA. Apa aku salah?"

"Salah? Salah kenapa?"

"Kenapa setiap memikirkan Yunho hatiku berdebar lalu mukaku bersemu merah? Ketika kemarin aku melihat Yunho dipeluk namja lain, aku sangat marah"

BLETAK

Kali ini Junsu sudah tak dapat mengatasi kebodohan dan kepolosan Kim Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau sudah Jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, babo!"

"eh?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu bingung. Kali ini terjawab sudah pertanyaannya. Walaupun tubuhnya menolak, hatinya takkan berbohong bahwa ia sudah menyukai Yunho.

"Kau pergi tanpa menanyakan dulu pada Yunho siapa namja itu dan ternyata itu adalah sepupunya? Aarrgghh aku frustasi Jaejoong!" Kali ini Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika Jaejoong selesai menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan Su-ie?"

"minta maaf. Lalu katakan perasaanmu. Kau tau, Yunho-sunbae pasti saat ini juga terluka perasaannya. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada Yoochunnie saja. Dan untuk memenangkan perasaanmu ayo kita ke kantin." Junsu mengetik dengan cepat dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menarik Jaejoong ke luar kelas.

**...YunJae...**

"Kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi eoh?" Kali ini Park Yoochun yang gusar karena sahabatnya Jung Yunho. Yunho yang mendapati Yoochun marah-marah –lagi- hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu ia dan Yoochun duduk di sudut kantin. Dan Yunho menceritakan semuanya pada Park Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun marah-marah dan memijat-mijat jidat lebarnya. *eh

"aku harus bagaimana lagi Yoo, dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi..."

"Kau tau apa artinya? Itu artinya dia suka padamu babo!"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun "Jinjja?"

"memang alasan apalagi yang membuat ia marah kalau bukan ia suka padamu."

"Kalau memang benar begitu, aku senang." Mata musang itu menunjukkan sedikit kebahagiaan walaupun masih ada pancaran kesedihan di matanya. "Tapi, dia takkan mau bicara denganku lagi Yoo"

_You got the wrong number.. I'm sorry you got the wrong number_

"Sebentar, pacarku sms"

**...**

**From : Su-ie saranghaeee**

**To : Park Yoochunnie :* :***

**Subject : -**

**Chunnie chagi , Jaejoong sedih lagi di kelas. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu terus. Aku tau kau bersama Yunho-sunbae sekarang. Kalian dimana?**

**...**

**From : Park Yoochunnie :* :***

**To : Su-ie saranghaeee**

**Subject : -**

**Di kantin. Kemarilah chagi =) Yunho-babo ini memang sedang bersamaku. Dan kutebak ekspresinya sama seperti ekspresi Jaejoong.**

**...**

**From : Su-ie saranghaeee**

**To : Park Yoochunnie :* :***

**Subject : -**

**Untunglah. Aku dan Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin chagi. Tunggu aku ya =***

**...YunJae...**

"ayo, cepat Jae.. Sunbaenim ada di kantin" Junsu dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong

"ya! Tunggu sebentar Su-ie"

BRUK

Jaejoong tak sengaja menabrak pundak hoobae yang lebih tinggi darinya

"ah-mian..." Jaejoong menatap wajah itu yang tak asing baginya

"Kau.. pacar Jung Yunho-hyung kan?" namja itu, Shim Changmin, dengan segera mengenali wajah Jaejoong.

"a..aniya.. aku bukan pacarnya"

"tapi kalian cocok sunbae. Ah, Kenalkan aku Shim Changmin, kelas 1-A" Changmin menunduk sedikit memberi salam pada sunbaenya.

"Kim Jaejoong ibnida." Jaejoong juga menunduk membalas salam changmin.

"Shim Changmin? Ah nanti saja, sekarang kau harus ke kantin joongie." Junsu dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, sampai jumpa Changmin-ah."

"Bye namjachingu Jung Yunho-hyung!" Changmin melambai pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Chagi~ Siapa dia?" Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Changmin

"Calon namja Chingu Hyung-ku. Dan kalau mereka sudah pacaran aku harus minta traktir makan pada Jung Yunho-hyung. HAHAHA" Changmin tertawa dengan membayangkan hyungnya mentraktir makanan di kantin.

"aish.. pikiranmu makanan terus. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Changmin menuju kelas 1-A

"aaahh~ Chukkae Yunho-hyung. Dia orang yang cantik dan baik hyung. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Changmin masih terus tersenyum dalam hatinya.

**...YunJae...**

**Uwooh part 4 selesai ^^)/ *selebrasi **

**Yatta akhirnya Changmin muncul niih**

**Masa lalu jaejoong sebagian terungkap !**

**Ini semua berkat review2 akhirnya ide2 baru bermunculan T^T**

**Makasih buat semuanyaaa yaaa :D**

**Again.. review please :***


	5. Chapter 5

**PRIZE FOR LOVE**

**Author : AiMii Yunjaeshipper**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 5/5**

**Genre : School , romance, family**

**WARNING BOYXBOY , YAOI ! saya sudah memperingatkan =) typo bertebaran karena saya author baru buat ff Yaoi~ harap maklumi yaa (_ _)**

**Disclaimer : ff ini 1000% milik saya , YunJae dan cast yang lain milik agency mereka dan tentunya Tuhan yang maha Esa. Saya Cuma meminjam nama untuk para YunJae shipper yang sedang dilanda kerinduan akan umma-appa(?)**

**Maaf judul sama isi ga nyambung(?) habis paling ga bisa nyari judul yang bagus *bow**

**...YunJae...**

"Matilah aku Park Yoochun, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Kali ini Yunho menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Santailah Yunho!" Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, berniat untuk menenangkan.

Yunho dan Yoochun lalu melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong semakin mendekat

"ya! Ya! Park Yoochun! Eotokhe ?"

"Yoochunnie, Yunho-sunbae, annyeong" kali ini Kim Junsu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya saat sampai di meja Yoochun dan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melihat ke arah lain agar tak melihat Yunho.

"nah.. Su-ie kita pergi dari sini yuk, biarkan dua orang ini berbicara. Dan.. JANGAN MENCOBA KABUR" Park Yoochun membiarkan Jaejoong duduk di depan bangku Yunho dan mengajak Junsu pergi dari kantin.

"anoo, Yunho" mata does Kim Jaejoong tetap tak berani memandang lelaki di depannya. Sementara Yunho masih terus memandang ke bawah dan mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan sedotan entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan itu.

"mi-mianhe.." kali ini Kim Jaejoong mengucapkan minta maaf sambil menutup matanya. Ia takut sekali Yunho marah padanya.

"karena apa?" Ide jahil Yunho mulai muncul. Ia berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ujung bibirnya tertarik tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

"mian.. ka..karena sudah tak mempercayaimu."

"kau cemburu Jae?"

"a..ani"

"ck" dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dari kantin dan menariknya menuju taman belakang.

"mau apa kau Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong melepas pegangan Yunho dari tangannya

"menerima pengakuanmu!"

"pengakuan apa?"

"Sudahlah Jae.. jujur saja, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"a..aku.." blush. Wajah Jaejoong memerah

Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kuanggap rona wajahmu itu sebagai Jawaban Iya" senyum Yunho langsung mengembang

"yak! Jung Yunho! Aku belum bilang iya"

"kau barusan mengatakannya tuh" kali ini Yunho sudah tak tahan lagi. Dibelainya pipi Jaejoong dan secepat kilat dikecupnya bibir cherry Jaejoong. Bibir hati Yunho hanya menempel, tak ada tuntutan lebih. Namun, dengan sekilas kecupan itu desiran halus mulai merasuki tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Di tempelkannya keningnya ke kening Jaejoong. Setelah itu, ia berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Sekarang Kim Jaejoong sudah menjadi milik Jung Yunho."

**...YunJae...**

"Seharusnya dari awal memang begini kan chun?"

"ne..."

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya, baru kemarin mereka berdua bertengkar karena masalah sepele, dan sekarang Jung Yunho sudah menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengalahkan cerahnya matahari.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah jadian?" Yoochun menunjuk-nunjuk pada mereka berdua

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yunho menunjukkan barisan giginya pada Yoochun.s

"chukkae, Joongie!" Kim Junsu memeluk sahabatnya.

"Selamat menikmati masa pacaran kalian berdua. Kurasa kali ini aku tak perlu pamer lagi kalau Junsu sms padaku" Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho pelan dan dibarengi dengan tawa kedua pasangan itu.

**...YunJae...**

"HYUUUUNGGG !" Teriakan Shim Changmin menggelegar. Sontak semua siswa yang ada di lorong tersebut menoleh pada Changmin yang saat ini sedang berlari ke arah Hyung-nya, Jung Yunho.

"YA! Shim Changmin, kau membuatku malu" Kali ini Jung Yunho mendaratkan pukulannya ke kepala Changmin

"Hehe. Mian Mian Hyung. Jadi bagaimana? Sukses?"

"mwoga?"

"Jaejoong-hyuuunggg" Changmin merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen oleh kakaknya.

"100%" Yunho membentuk tangannya tanda 'OK' kepada Changmin.

"YATTAAA! Traktiran ya Hyung jangan lupa kutunggu"

"Kau iniii pikiranmu hanya ada makanan ya ? Tapi karena kelakuanmu kemarin membuatku semakin berhasil, akan kupikirkan"

"sip! Yang penting makan" Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar Food Monster'

**...YunJae...**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Hari ini, mereka berdua berniat untuk pulang telat. Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Jaejoong sejak kemarin. Karena itulah ia berniat menanyakannya pada Yunho hari ini.

Saat ini ia dan Yunho duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Yunho memangku Jaejoong sehingga dengan leluasa Yunho bisa meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Yunho..."

"em..."

"Apa maksudmu kau itu cinta pertamaku 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau tak ingat Jae?"

"Tidak. Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun selain saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali saat kita masuk SMA."

"Baiklah." Yunho berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku akan memberimu 2 petunjuk."

"2 petunjuk?"

"Petunjuk pertama, pesta ulang tahunmu saat kau berumur 11 tahun. Petunjuk kedua, kalung ini." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kalung sederhana. Talinya hanya terbuat dari seutas tali biasa dengan sebuah bandul kayu berbentuk lingkaran dengan tulisan huruf 'YJ' di tengah-tengahnya. Diberikannya kalung itu pada Jaejoong.

"Masih tetap tidak mengingatnya?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jawaban dari Kim Jaejoong hanya gelengan dari kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyapamu sampai kau menemukan jawabannya. Ini perjanjian kita." Ide jahil seorang Jung Yunho muncul lagi. Dan hanya di balas tatapan memelas dari Kim Jaejoong yang sedang melihat dengan seksama kalung 'YJ' itu.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Ingatanku tidak terlalu bagus tau!"

**...YunJae...**

"aaakkhh aku masih tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Kau bodoh Jae! Aku pasti akan merindukan Yunho kalau aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Jung Yunho make me crazy." Jaejoong berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah 3 hari ini Yunho tak mengajak dia bicara. Jujur, saat ini ia paling benci untuk jauh-jauh dari Yunho. Baru saja mereka jadian, hanya karena tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya ia harus berjauhan lagi dengan Yunho. Di acak-acaknya rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat suatu Ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke rumah sebentar. Lalu ke panti asuhan. Kali ini aku tak boleh kalah dari Jung Yunho." Jaejoong segera meluncur ke bawah. Dilihatnya Tuan dan Nyoya Jung sedang berada di ruang makan. Dan untungnya, Yunho tak ada di rumah saat ini.

"appa, aku boleh pinjam mobilnya?"

"Tentu saja Jae.. ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang di rumah. Dan sepertinya Yunho tak bisa mengantarku. Boleh kan?" Jaejoong sedikit berharap pada kebaikan appa Jung-nya ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau pakai saja mobil Yunho. Ini Kuncinya." Tuan Jung menyerahkan kunci mobil pribadi Jung Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo appa" Jaejoong segera menyambar kunci mobil dan berlari ke luar rumah.

"Hati-hati ya Jae.." Umma Jung berteriak pada Jaejoong.

"Ne ummaa"

**...YunJae...**

Kim Jaejoong saat ini berada di rumahnya. Untunglah ummanya meninggalkan kunci cadangan untuknya. Heechul mengerti, mungkin Jaejoong suatu saat ingin mengambil barangnya. Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Disitulah ummanya biasa menaruh album-album fotonya.

"Ini dia!" Jaejoong berteriak saat ia menemukan album fotonya saat ia berumur 11 tahun. Ulang tahun pertamanya sejak ia tiba di rumah Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng. Dibukanya satu persatu lembaran-lembaran album foto itu dan pandangan matanya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah foto. Tak seperti foto lainnya, foto itu menampakkan dua orang anak lelaki yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan kedua jari kelingking mereka bertautan. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang kejadian itu berputar kembali dalam ingatan Jaejoong

**...**

"YA! Kuemu menabrak tuxedo-ku! Ini harganya mahal tau." Seorang bocah kelas 6 SD saat ini tengah kesal karena bocah laki-laki cantik di depannya menabraknya dan menyebabkan tuxedo mahalnya terkena kue.

"Mi..Mian" bocah laki-laki cantik yang seumuran dengannya hampir menangis karena dibentak oleh bocah bermata musang itu.

"Jung Yunho! Apa-apaan kau. Ini pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong dan kau membuatnya menangis? Aigoo" Jung Kibum memeluk Kim Jaejoong yang hampir menangis dan segera menenangkannya.

"Jaejoong umma.. Jaejoong.." Jung Yunho, bocah laki-laki itu menatap laki-laki cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan seakan ia merindukan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, kenapa kau malah menatap Jaejoong seperti itu sih? Ayo cepat minta maaf!" Jung Kibum mendorong Yunho hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Mian..." Dengan lirih, Yunho meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"um.. Joongie tak apa kok. Kita berteman ya mulai saat ini." Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya seakan memaksa Yunho untuk melakukan Pinky promise bersama.

"ne. Masih menjadi kebiasaan ya" Yunho pun membalas pinky promise Jaejoong.

"ne?" polos Jaejoong. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

KLIK!

"nah! Kibum! Aku dapat foto Jaejoong dan Yunho bersama nih. Bagus kan?" Kim Heechul dengan bangga melihat hasil foto YunJae moment di kamera digitalnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencetaknya besar-besar nih!" Jung Kibum ikut-ikutan tersenyum dengan sahabatnya, Kim Heechul.

"UMMAAA!" Jaejoong dan Yunho berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berdua lalu saling memandang.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Kau siapa?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho ibnida." Yunho membalas salaman tangan Jaejoong.

Kali ini mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan lagi soal tuxedo Yunho yang sedikit belepotan kue tart Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau tak mengingatku?" Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong penuh arti sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Bukankah ini pertama kali kita bertemu Yunnie."

"ah ne..."

**...**

Kim Jaejoong tertegun saat ia mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"aku bodoh sekali samapai tidak mengingat kenangan seindah itu." Ditutupnya foto album tadi. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil foto dirinya bersama Yunho dan dimasukkan pada saku bajunya.

"Saat ini aku harus ke panti asuhan" Segera Jaejoong meninggalkan rumahnya. Saat ini ia harus cepat. Jauh-jauh dengan Yunho bisa membuatnya gila untuk saat ini.

**...YunJae...**

Kim Jaejoong segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan panti asuhan tempat ia pernah tinggali dulu. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Panti asuhan. Seorang wanita tua yang menyadari kedatangan salah satu anak kesayangannnya segera memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong! Joongie!" Wanita itu berteriak memanggil nama yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Bunda!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari dan menghampiri orang yang ia panggil 'bunda' itu. Song Jae In, Orang yang dulu merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati ketika ia ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya di panti tersebut.

"aigooo kau sudah besar rupanya Joongi." Dibelainya rambut Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah melebihi tingginya.

"Hehehe.. Joongi kan sudah rajin minum susu seperti yang bunda nasihatkan dulu pada Joongi." Kim Jaejoong tertawa. Tawa paling manis yang bahkan Yunho pun belum pernah melihatnya.

"ayo masuk. Masuk. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting hingga membawamu kesini." Dengan perlahan ditariknya lengan Jaejoong masuk ke panti asuhan itu.

"uwaaah sudah lama sekali aku tak kesini. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah." Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian.

"hahaha. Kau kan meninggalkan tempat ini 7 tahun lalu. Tentu saja sudah banyak berubah Joongie. Ne, ada apa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari?"

"itu... bunda, apa bunda mengingat kalung ini?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalung pemberian Yunho dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Jae-In ahjumma.

"Kau tak mengingatnya kah Joongie? Jadi, kau sudah bertemu namja musang itu lagi? Bunda masih mengingat sangat jelas bagaimana sejarah kalung ini."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Jadi, Bunda tau soal Yunho?"

"Kim Jaejoong, jinjja.. kau benar-benar mudah melupakan hal penting ya.. Kau sendiri yang bercerita pada bunda dengan menggebu-gebu soal kalung ini. Dan sekarang kau melupakannya? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan asal-usul kalung ini."

**...**

Saat ini Panti asuhan tempat Jaejoong dirawat tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Tak kurang dari 20 murid panti asuhan yang berusia rata-rata 7-10 tahun berlarian di sekitar taman itu. Jaejoong, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu pun juga berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut sendirian. Hingga akhirnya...

GUBRAK. CUP

Tak sengaja Jaejoong tersandung tubuh anak kecil yang sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon. Dan Tak Sengaja pula bibir cherry Kim Jaejoong mengecup pipi bocah namja bermata musang itu.

"YA! Ap..apa yang kau lakukan!" Bocah yang sedari tadi tidur itu mendadak membuka matanya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya.

"Mi-mian.. aku tersandung kakimu." Jaejoong segera berdiri. 'aahh ini sangat memalukan' batinnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku juga tak luka kok.. Hey, kau namja atau yeoja?"

"NAMJA!" Protes Kim Jaejoong. Ia paling tak suka jika ada orang yang menganggapnya yeoja.

"Oh.. mian, mian, aku Jung Yunho. Kau?" Bocah namja itu, Jung Yunho, mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ibnida" Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Nama keluargamu?"

"Tak ada. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Saat ini panti asuhanku sedang jalan-jalan di taman ini. Letak panti asuhan kami agak jauh dari Seoul jadi aku senang sekali bisa berada disini."

"Ah mian... aku tak tau" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut sekali menyakiti perasaan teman barunya itu.

"Tak apa. Ah, Yunnie kau kan orang Seoul, maukan kau mengajakku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo Joongie" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan merekapun menghabiskan seharian di pusat kota Seoul.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan tenggelam. Jaejoong melihat bundanya di pintu taman dengan cemas.

"BUNDAA!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jae-in ahjumma.

"Aigoo Jaejoongie.. kau kemana saja, ini waktunya kita pulang."

"Yah.. aku tak bisa ketemu Yunnie lagi dong." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kecewa.

"Yunnie?" Jaein hanya menatap heran Jaejoong dan langsung mengerti maksud Jaejoong ketika melihat namja tampan disebelah Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho ibnida" Yunho membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada Jaein.

"Bunda. Tunggu sebentar ne. Aku pergi kesana sebentar." Jaejoong menunjuk pada toko aksesoris di depan taman. Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, ia sudah kembali lagi ke hadapan Bundanya dan Yunho.

"ini untukmu Yunnie. Jangan dihilangkan ya! Ini Joongie beli dengan uang saku Joongie." Jaejoong menyerahkan kalung dengan bandul lingkaran dan bertuliskan 'YJ' pada Yunho. "Aku minta tolong pada ahjussi toko untuk mengukir huruf itu. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus mengembalikan kalung ini pada Joongie. Tapi kalau Joongie nakal tidak mengingat Yunnie, Jangan pernah kembalikan kalung ini hingga Joongie mengingatnya kembali. Ara? Yaksok?" Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kenapa bisa Joongie tak mengingat Yunnie. Yunnie akan selalu mengingat Joongie kok."

"Ingatan Joongie agak bermasalah Yunnie, Ia mudah melupakan hal-hal penting." Jae-in menjelaskan pada Yunho tentang kekurangan yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

"nah! Karena itu yaksok ne?" Jaejoong masih menunggu Yunho membalas jari kelingkingnya.

"ne! Yaksok!" Yunho pun membalas pinky-promise Jaejoong.

**...**

" sudah mengingatnya Joongie.?" Tanya Jaein pada Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong yang mendengar cerita Bundanya hanya terdiam. Sungguh, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Yunho saat ini.

"Gamsahamnida, Bunda. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Ah.. kau sepertinya harus meminta maaf pada Namja musang itu ne? Kau memang nakal Joongie, bisa-bisanya melupakan orang yang selalu mengingatmu selama 10 tahun ini."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih umma." Jaejoong memberi hormat pada bundanya dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya. Saat ini, Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Yunho.

**...YunJae...**

Saat ini Jam di tangan Jaejoong menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jaejoong tau, appa dan umma Jung saat ini pasti masih berada di kantor Jung corp. Tadi Jung Kibum mengirim email padanya bahwa ia dan Jung Siwon akan lembur hingga pagi. Dan pastinya, Jaejoong akan berdua dengan Yunho malam ini.

Dibukanya pintu utama rumah keluarga Jung dengan perlahan. Jaejoong takut membangunkan Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan mengendap-endap di dalam kegelapan ruang tamu hingga akhirnya..

KLIK

Lampu ruang tamu hidup dan Jung Yunho saat ini tepat berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil memegang remote lampu di tangannya.

"Darimana kau hingga larut malam ini Kim Jaejoong?" Tatapan Yunho saat ini benar-benar menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"mencari.. sesuatu yang penting." Jaejoong hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap mata Yunho.

"membawa mobilku hingga jam 10 malam? GOD! Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Mi-mian..."

Yunho memijat-mijat keningnya. "Sudahlah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan kalung dan sebuah foto ulang tahunnya pada Yunho.

"Jadi, sudah mengingatnya Joongie yang nakal?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk pelan. Masih tidak berani menatap Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aigoo, kau tak tau betapa sabarnya aku 3 hari ini."

Diraihnya dagu Jaejoong dan diangkatnya hingga mata does itu bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho

CUP

Bibir hati Yunho segera mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Awalnya tak ada lumatan. Namun, nafsu Yunho pun dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Ia segera melumat perlahan bibir Jaejoong. Agak lama, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka. Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya kepala Jaejoong pelan. Lalu dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Ha.. Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak tau berapa lama aku bersabar untuk ini. Kali ini aku takkan membiarkanmu melupakanku lagi." Yunho dengan segera melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi tanpa mempedulikan apa pendapat jaejoong.

**...YunJae...**

"YA! Kibum! Aku juga mau melihatnya!" Kim Heechul berdesak-desakan dengan Siwon, Kibum dan Hangeng. Mereka berdua sedang melihat bagaimana dua anak mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Sebenarnya, Siwon dan Kibum malam ini menjemput Heechul dan Hangeng di bandara dan ingin membuat kejutan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya mereka akan merubah rencana malam ini.

"aku bilang ini pasti berhasil kan Kibum? Ah~ akhirnya Yunho akan jadi menantuku. Segera kita nikahkan mereka" Kim Heechul tersenyum senang.

"YA! Mereka harus lulus SMA dulu." Siwon menyela

"Ah tak apa, yang penting Jae jadi menantuku." Kali ini Jung Kibum yang berteriak kegirangan

"Jaejoong juga harus kuliah dulu." Hangeng menyela.

"Lalu, kita akan tidur dimana malam ini? Kita takkan menganggu mereka kan?" Jung Kibum tentu saja masih memikirkan nasib dia dan suaminya.

"Tidur di rumahku saja. Kajja." Kim Heechul segera mengajak pasangan Jung. Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang indah, bukan hanya bagi Yunjae.. Tapi juga bagi SiBum dan HanChul.s

**...YunJae...**

**SELESAI ! \(^0^)/ **

**Pertama kali nulis ff sampe 10 page world..**

**Makasih buat yang review :* bener2 ngasih semangat buat author!**

**Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan.**

**Oiya, dari awal author memang ga pengen jelasin lebih lanjut siapa orang tua asli Jaejoong. Intinya, Jaejoong itu awalnya benci Yunho pas masuk SMA gara-gara orang tuanya dulu itu.**

**REVIEW buat yang terakhir kalinya yaa buat ff ini...**

**GOMAWOOO *kecup satu-satu readers*s **


End file.
